Ares
Ares is a mixed breed pup who's one of the main members of the BARK Patrol. His primary purpose is to guard and defend Barkingburg from all harm. Ares is created by and is owned by Vampweeby. Also known as XxVampweebyxX on DeviantArt. Ares was born the son of Knight Godefridus of Barkingburg, the pup wanting to follow after his father early on. He was the runt of the litter though, which made some doubt how useful he would actually be as a knight. This actually brought him down a bit, and he had began to slack off on training as a result, instead wandering around the local town. It wasn't until Ace heard shouting nearby, the pup following the sound in hopes he would get the opportunity to rescue someone from danger. Instead, he saw pups practice herding sheep, which he watched with curiosity. From there, he just happened to bump into a sheepdog named Sylvia, who had skidded off the field. It wasn't long before the two had became friends after that, Ace being rather eager to stay in contact with the herding pup. Sylvia even managed to sneak Ares into her first competition, in which she won by a second. As time passed, Ares' performance had began to decline due to him skipping training just to see his best friend. This caused him to get kicked from the program eventually, which at the time, he didn't care about. Not only that, but a couple of weeks later, Sylvia revealed that she would have to leave Barkingburg to pursue more opportunities that would help boost her reputation. Knowing that Sylvia was his only friend at the time, he desperately tried to convince her to live in the castle, in which she had no choice but to deny. And so, Sylvia left, leaving Ares alone. The days went on slowly after that, Ares beginning to contemplate life and wonder why he had let Sylvia take over his life like that. He was lost and had shamed his father, but it wasn't until The Princess of Barkingburg had finally decided to do something about it. Although he was already a preteen and past the age of entry, she offered Ares another chance to prove himself, in which he happily took. He pushed past the thoughts of Sylvia and the other knights' taunts, instead studying at night while working hard in the day. When he became a teenager, he successfully passed the final exam, in which he was then declared an official knight of Barkingburg. From there on, he became a guard pup, carrying out the job well until Sweetie's antics had begun. While he barely noticed Sweetie in the past due to how busy he had became, he did notice her first streaks of trouble. However, once the crown was stolen, he finally decided to do something about it, which was when he made the BARK Patrol. He had told the royal princess about the team first, which had gotten improved almost immediately. Sweetie also got a chance to be a member-although her activities would obviously be closely observed to make sure that she didn't pull off any more tricks. And so, the BARK Patrol was born, with Ares taking over whenever the princess was busy. It wasn't long before the team became allies with the PAW Patrol, which was actually how Ares met Sylvia again. When the second herding competition came to Adventure Bay, the PAW Patrol invited Ares' team to watch it with them. He nearly regretted it the second that he stepped foot into the place, spotting Sylvia on the field almost immediately. He watched the show behind his friends and right before it was over, Ryder then led the team backstage to go meet the competitors. Having no choice but to go with his team to keep up a good image, Ares bravely confronted Sylvia, who noticed him at first glance. Almost immediately, Ares apologized for acting out when they were younger and explained everything that had happened to him after Sylvia had left. Unlike how he thought the other would react, Sylvia actually understood and offered Ares a chance to catch up with her since she was to stay in Adventure Bay as a permanent home. Over time, the two managed to reestablish their friendship and became close friends just like in their younger days. Ares lived out the rest of his years in Barkingburg before he married Sylvia, which was when he resigned and moved to Adventure Bay. Two years later, they then had kids Ebony, Expresso and Carmelo. Ares is a strong, compassionate and tough pup. Since he was little, he always craved to be the strongest and prove his worth to everyone around him. While he doesn't usually mess around during missions, he isn't all that strict. Ares just happens to have a soft side for some pups, but will not hesitate to assert his position as leader if needed. Despite how intimating he can be at times, Ares will think over all of his decisions blank By Me: blank By Others: blank Collabs: blank Catchphrases: blank Gear: blank Fears: blank Family: blank Friends: blank Random: blank